Gracias a un boliche porteño
by Hana-Liatris
Summary: Harry no podía creer que hubiera terminado en un lugar de reglas tan simples y de personas tan buena onda. Bueno, o al menos esa era lo que veía por el momento… "a caballo regalado no hay que mirarle los dientes" dice un dicho..


_Prólogo de algo?_

.

.

En ese momento nada le preocupaba, ni su vida, ni sus acciones, ni las consecuencias de las mismas. Tan solo existía gracias a la música a su alrededor. El retumbar de los bajos y el ritmo de la batería se entrelazaban, junto con la melodía, con las pulsaciones de las almas, mezcladas con la adrenalina, de las personas del lugar.  
Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de refinar sus pasos de baile, pero años de agilidad le servían para defenderse espectacularmente, sin tropezarse o dar pisotones, como si su cuerpo hubiera nacido listo para enfrentar cualquier situación lógica de la vida.  
Tampoco importaba el por qué, pero por esas cosas del destino había terminado en vaya uno a saber qué fiesta en un país completamente flashero… o más bien dicho, latinoamericano, después de todo, estaba en un boliche con una música altísima en castellano. Tenía cero conocimientos del idioma pero en algún momento había escuchado una canción en español y, a pesar de que los acentos eran muy distintos, las palabras sonaban parecidas. Además, el grupo de chicos con quienes se había encontrado mientras había deambulado por la ciudad en la que había "aparecido" sin querer (y quienes se lo habían 'secuestrado' para hacerlo pasar al boliche) masomenos le habían explicado, con un inglés bastante patético, que la ciudad se llamaba algo así como "Buenos Aires", en Argentina, si es que había entendido bien… Lo triste es que como nunca alguien se había gastado en enseñarle geografía mundial, no tenía ni idea en dónde carajo quedaba Argentina.

Sinceramente hacía años que no se sentía así de bien, vivo. El grupo con el cual estaba lo había invitado de buena gente, porque era interesante, tenía un acento muy divertido y porque se notaba que estaba totalmente perdido, a ir con ellos. Era increíble, pero hacían parecer que todo esto de sociabilizar era una parte sencilla de la vida, y hasta habían logrado hacerlo más abierto entre extraños en una sola noche que sus amigos y compañeros en todos los años que llevaba con ellos.  
Harry no podía creer que hubiera terminado en un lugar de reglas tan simples y de personas tan buena onda. Bueno, o al menos esa era lo que veía por el momento… "a caballo regalado no hay que mirarle los dientes" dice un dicho.

Sabía que el tiempo pasaba, pero no se preocupaba en lo absoluto, además, no estaba cansado y se sentía excelente.  
En algún momento de la noche, cuando su sentido de precaución se había dormido, se encontró con un vaso que tenía vaya uno a saber qué bebida en la mano, el cual se tomó entero, porque a) no la había pagado él y b) estaba sediento, sin importarle que fuera alcohol, del barato y fuerte.  
(Esa noche descubrió que tenía bastante resistencia… y que el fernet era horrible.)

Nunca antes se había sentido tan descontrolado. Las pocas veces en las que había terminado en alguna fiesta allá en Inglaterra (y normalmente por culpa de Dudley) no eran nada en comparación con esa noche. Partiendo por la base, de que en las primeras, su primo había estado y no había habido alcohol, mientras que en esa no conocía a nadie, no tenía que hacer de niñera, y podía divertirse como más le gustara.  
Era increíble como cada gota de pudor se escapaba de su cuerpo. Las parejas besándose o tocándose al costado de la pista no le molestaban en lo absoluto, y el resto de las personas tan cerca de él, rozándose seguido contra sus brazos y espalda, no eran nada más que una agradable sensación, un contraste un tanto irónico con respecto a la distancia que siempre mantenía con la gente allá en Inglaterra, incluso con sus amigos más cercanos.  
Esa asombrosa mezcla de emociones más el olvido momentáneo del desastre que era su vida y la verdadera libertad que sentía eran buenos incentivos para largar su pasado, presente y futuro a la mierda, y escaparse permanentemente a ese otro lado del mundo… o directamente nunca más regresar.

Pero, si todo fuera tan fácil, ya tendría novia.

A fin de cuentas, y _muy_ a su pesar, terminó saliendo del boliche a eso de las seis de la mañana. Estaba despierto, satisfecho, y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, muy contento con su vida presente. Lo que había sentido en las aventuras con sus amigos o en su mundo no eran, en el momento, nada comparado con su estado de ánimo, que tan sólo se podría igualar a cuando había descubierto que podía hacer magia o que había tenido unos padres excepcionales y que todo lo que sus tíos le habían contado sobre ellos había sido mentira.  
Hasta sentía que su magia había renacido, junto con su forma de ver la vida, en tan solo unas pocas horas. Él mismo estaba rejuvenecido, ahora sí parecía un chico de quince años y no uno de veinticinco, no había parado de reír en toda la noche y, como no había tomado tanto, no se sentía tan desorientado, sabiendo que tampoco se había mandado alguna estupidez.

-"Che, ¿tenés face? Cuando pases devuelta por Argentina o Buenos Aires decinos y nos volvemos a juntar. Fue una noche re copada."  
Cuando Harry consiguió descifrar lo que le decía uno de los chicos (quien estaba medio-bastante borracho) tuvo que negar en la primera parte, ya que no sabía que era eso de "facebook", pero se prometió averiguarlo, y terminó con una hoja, en el bolsillo del pantalón, con los nombre de los chicos que formaban el grupo para agregarlos a ese "facebook"… cuando supiera de qué se trataba. Con eso prometió ponerse, de alguna manera, en contacto y, después de una despedida muy patética gracias al estado de sobriedad de sus nuevos 'amigos', empezó a caminar sin rumbo por un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una plaza, un tanto desierta si no fuera por un par de vagabundos durmiendo en algunos bancos.

No sabía castellano, había terminado allí accidentalmente y no tenía idea sobre cómo volver a su patria (no-tan-querida en ese momento).  
Pero, como su mente tan solo estaba despierta gracias a los restos de adrenalina de la noche y en un estado muy poco razonable, su magia aprovechó la ocasión para tomar el control de sus decisiones y le dio una mano, ayudándolo a "aparecer" nuevamente en Privet Drive sin que él tuviera mucha idea del cómo o el por qué. Terminó en su plaza preferida de la zona, un par de cuadras lejos de la casa de sus tíos, a la cual solía ir si quería estar solo o distanciado de todo.

Pestañeó un par de veces bajo el sol de la media mañana (los cambios de horario eran divertidos), sacudió un poco la cabeza para despejar la sensación de náuseas y sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera, satisfecha y un tanto jocosa. Había sido una noche excelente y excepcional… y, encima, ya sabía cómo "aparecerse".

.

.

Era en esos momentos en los que deseaba, con toda su alma, cortar un par de cabezas, esconder los cadáveres e irse bien a la mierda.  
Un par de ineptos del Departamento de Control de Magia de Menores se lo habían secuestrado, en todo sentido de la palabra, a la tarde, seguramente creándole un problema gigante en Privet Drive para cuando se dignaran a dejarlo regresar… Sobre todo después de las mil y una excusas (y mentiras) que tuvo que decirles a sus tíos para explicarles por qué no había regresado a la casa la noche anterior (aunque Harry dudaba que se hubieran preocupado mucho) , y por qué llevaba una remera y un par de zapatillas distintas y más caras que las que había usado el día anterior. Harry recordó a medias que en algún momento de la fiesta, en medio de la música, se había intercambiado de ropa con uno de los chicos a modo de broma y luego se había olvidado cambiarse devuelta.  
Pero, obviamente, eso no fue lo que les dijo… aunque en el estado en el que estaba su concentración tampoco sabía qué carajo le había dicho a su supuesta familia.

Cuestión. Al parecer eso de "aparecerse" también estaba controlado y se contaba como "magia no permitida en menores", igual que el uso de su varita. Esa manía del Ministerio de saber que hacía cada chico con su magia le daba un poco de aprehensión, sentía que era una actitud bastante manipuladora eso de tener bajo mira a las demás personas… además de terrible si se trataba de chicos.  
A pesar de todo, suponía que había sido muy obvio cuando "apareció" de un país a otro, seguramente había barreras internacionales monitoreando quien sale y quien entra.

Igual seguro que estas cosas tan solo le pasaban a él. Había "aparecido" accidentalmente y le estaban haciendo el lío del milenio en el Ministerio, como si hubiera matado a alguien o como si hubiera sido, en serio, su culpa. Por lo que había estado escuchando, creía que iban a llevar el caso a juicio… aunque un Auror dijo algo así como "a pesar de todo fue una suerte que se hubiera ido de ahí, quien sabe que hubiera pasado sino …".  
No. Definitivamente esas palabras le causaban mala espina. ¿Qué podría haber pasado en su ausencia para excusar su 'huida'?

Pero, después de todo lo que le había pasado el año pasado, en cuarto, le daba reverendamente lo mismo lo que hicieran, sobretodo si sabía que no le iban a creer nada de lo que dijese. Gracias a la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que el mundo mágico inglés no era lo único que andaba dando vueltas por el planeta.  
No, nunca iba a abandonar la magia y no iba a permitir que le rompiesen su varita o que lo expulsaran de Hogwarts, pero ahora sabía que había más alternativas. ¿Habría escuelas de magia en Argentina…?

Su cabeza le estaba recriminando la falta de sueño, y estaba empezando a bostezar y a cabecear con cansancio, cuando vio la silueta de dos figuras conocidas caminando por el pasillo en su dirección, mientras él estaba sentado sobre el suelo con la cabeza apoyada contra la fría piedra de la pared, esperando. Rápidamente sacó sus compañeros de aventuras, sus gastados anteojos, y se los puso, a pesar de que continuaba viendo borroso gracias a su estado ya que, además de falta de sueño, estaba exhausto física más que mágicamente.  
Cuando los nombres de las personas aparecieron en su mente arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, el destino sinceramente lo estaba jodiendo, ¿qué mierda hacían ahí Malfoy y Snape?

.

.

N/A

Buenas chicos! Seguro que no se esperaban una historia mia, no? Igual, como el resto de mis shots, iba a ser solo un cuentito y termino siendo un capítulo... de algo... Que se yo.  
Bueno, algo sé... que solo lo _puedo llegar a seguir_ si a alguien le gusta y me tira ideas, porque no sé que carajo puede pasar, jeje. Osea, yo solo quería escribir a Harry en un boliche en Buenos Aires! Y ahora me encuentro en una potencial historia...

Para los que no se dieron cuenta, esto supuesta pasa en el mismo momento en el que tendría que pasar el problema de los dementores en Privet Drive (una pista es el comentario del Auror ;] ).  
Onda que Harry termina teniendo problemas con el Ministerio de una manera u otra...

Espero algún Review! Algún problema con mi lenguaje argentino? Pregunten! Y ayúdenme con ideas!


End file.
